Tron
Tron is a party member and the protagonist of Space Paranoids, based on the 1982 Disney film Tron. He is a security program who works to stop the Master Control Program and Sark from destroying Hollow Bastion with their army of digitized Heartless. He becomes good friends with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Tron is voiced by Bruce Boxleitner who played the live-action role of Tron in the movie. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First entry Tron (1982) A security program created by a computer user to watch the MCP. Tron is very dedicated, and he'll do just about anything for his user. ;Second entry Tron (1982) A security program that was improved and upgraded by Ansem the Wise. He's the fellow who also reprogrammed the MCP. Tron is dedicated to making sure the system functions correctly, but the MCP wants to take control away from the users. Only Ansem knows why these two programs behave so differently. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Tron meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy while trapped in a Pit Cell with them in the mainframe of Ansem the Wise's computer. After escaping the cell and enabling access back to the real world, the four companions proceed to find a way to unlock the D.T.D (Door to Darkness). After activating a power core, Tron sends Sora and the others back to Hollow Bastion to locate the password required to access the D.T.D. They locate the password behind a large painting of Xehanort (thanks to Tifa moving it aside), the password being the seven names of the Princesses of Heart. Tron hacks into the D.T.D and changes the password to Sora, Donald and Goofy, to bide himself time before the MCP attacks again. Sora, Tron and the others reach the I/O Tower where they fight a Hostile Program, which they defeat. Tron reveals to the three that Ansem is his user, although it remains a mystery which Ansem he is talking about. He also explains Ansem rebooted the MCP, suggesting "''Ansem" to be Xehanort. Second Visit During the group's second visit to the mainframe, Tron has been forced onto the Game Grid to fight for his life, while Hollow Bastion is being overrun by digitized Heartless and by the corrupted town defense mechanism. Sora and the others save Tron and he learns all the Hollow Bastion residents are supporting him, particularly Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Merlin. Cid creates an Eradicator Program to stop the MCP's threat for good, which Leon and Aerith later pass on to Tron at the I/O Tower. The program not only gives Tron the power to derezz the MCP, but also flight routines for the Solar Sailor and a power boost to make him stronger. Using the Solar Sailor vehicle to reach the core of the mainframe, Tron, Sora, Donald, and Goofy battle an upgraded Sark and the MCP. The MCP is eventually deleted and Sark dies with him. Tron is overjoyed and shows off his "silly side" to his friends, whom he hugs in a term of goodbye, before jumping into the core to take over the MCP's programming. He locates an old footage of Hollow Bastion when it was first built and reminded everyone of its former name: Radiant Garden. It is never shown if Tron learns the truth about Xehanort having been the actual person to activate the MCP but under the stolen name Ansem, especially since Sora learned this by the time of his return trip to Space Paranoids. Tron is last seen in the credits, where he apparently downloaded other software and happily "danced" back to the dataspace. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Tron is set to return, but this time as his antagonistic persona, 'Rinzler' from ''Tron: Legacy. Through his journey in Tron's world, Rinzler brutally attacks Sora, relentlessly under the orders of the program, CLU 2, who offered Sora a chance to get Rinzler back as his friend, in exchange for his Keyblade. Sora sadly refused, saying that the Keyblade is a key to the smiles of everyone. Appearance Tron resembles a normal adult human male, albeit with light blue skin and covered from head to toe in grey armor. Tron's armor is mostly seamless, the only distinct parts being his knee-high boots, small pauldrons, and what appear to be "sleeves" that cover his forearms only, not his upper arms or hands. He also wears a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a hockey helmet. Tron's armor is covered in complex patterns of blue computer circuitry that glows bright cyan at times. A similar glow emits from his boots and "sleeves". Though most of the circuitry designs are seemingly random, certain patterns on his waist and helmet create the silhouette of a belt and parts of the human brain, respectively. His eyes are grey, as are his eyebrows, suggesting that his hair, if he has any, is also grey. It seems that Tron carries his Identity Disk on his back, or at least has a circular plate resembling it on his upper back. Origin Tron first appears in the 1982 film, Tron, where his role is basically the same as in the game. In the film, however, he is assisted by several supporting characters such as Kevin Flynn, Yori, Ram and Dumont in his battles against Sark and the Master Control Program. He was written by Alan Bradley (also played by Boxleitner) as a security program to monitor the Master Control Program. As in the film, he uses his identity disc to critically injure Sark and derezz the Master Control Program during the final battle. In the 2010 sequel, Tron: Legacy, Tron was upgraded and copied over from ENCOM to Flynn's personal server in order to protect the Grid, and had a city named in his honor. Years later, while escorting Flynn to the portal to the real world, they are ambushed by Clu 2 and four Black Guards. Tron tells Kevin to run as he fends them off, leaving him to fight and ultimately lose to Clu 2. Tron was then repurposed to serve him as Rinzler, bringing him into conflict with Kevin, his son Sam, and Quorra. Ultimately, he overcomes Clu 2's programming and flies straight into his former master's Light Jet. The attack fails, however, and Rinzler falls into the sea of simulation, where his circuitry returns from orange to white. It is unknown if he survived. Personality As in the film, Tron is shown to be a noble, selfless being who would stop at nothing to fight for his friends and justice. Despite his sometimes serious exterior, he is shown to have a playful side, demonstrated by when he hugs Sora, Donald and Goofy before he merges with the computer system, and when he is shown to be ticklish. After Xemnas's defeat, Tron is even seen dancing. Abilities Tron's weapon is his Identity Disk, which has very low power, even below Donald's staves, and he has only one accessory and armor slot, and two item slots. However, his Limit, Complete Compilement, is very powerful. In battle, Tron typically keeps his distance and attacks opponents via range by throwing out his weapon like a boomerang until it flies back into his hands. Prior to accessing the DTD, Tron's skillset is limited to Item Boost, Jackpot and Auto Change—after accessing the DTD, most of his other abilities are restored and his AP increases. After entering the computer for the final time, Aerith activates Tron's final abilities, Thunder Boost and MP Haste. Tron's abilities are as follows: *'Scouting Disk': Tron flings a disk to attack opponents. *'Pulsing Thunder': Tron uses a Thunder attack. *'Jackpot': Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop. *'Thunder Boost': Boosts the power of Thunder attacks. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Auto Change': Automatically replaces defeated party members. *'Limit ability': Complete Compilement. Fight Against the MCP During the final combat with the MCP, Tron is required to be in the party to derezz it. While Sora can break the MCP's defense walls, he requires Tron's presence to insert the Eradicator Program into the MCP's core. The Reaction Command of this move is called "Delete", and it is only available in this battle. fr:Tron de:Tron Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Space Paranoids Category: Allies